DESCRIPTION: (Taken from the application): The Bone Analysis Core will serve all four projects of this SCOR in performing biochemical and hormonal measurements and histological evaluation of bone. The Core will measure blood and urinary parameters, and carry out the suggested hormonal assays. The Core will also perform histological analysis of bone specimens. The management of the Core by Dr. Ernestina Schipani will assure the good coordination of experiments, an equitable use of core resources, and the efficient use of the equipment. An Executive Committee will periodically meet to discuss existing problems and to plan further improvements in the Core.